The ultimate purpose of any Cancer Education Program is to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality by upgrading the quality and quantity of cancer control efforts practiced by health care professionals. This will be accomplished by teaching prospective physicians, dentists, nurses and scientists the fundamental principles of clinical, basic scientific and preventive oncology. Our program is directed both to short research experiences for medical, dental, nursing and minority students and for support of pre-and post-doctoral training in cancer prevention. Training will not only include classroom participation but will also include personal clinical and laboratory experiences. Experiences will be facilitated by placing students under the mentorship of funded basic and clinical investigation. Mentors will tailor experiences for each candidate based on their background and personal learning objectives. The Institute has been offering such programs for thirty-five years and has trained over (1) 3500 high school and undergraduate college students in summer research participation courses since 1953; (2) 3200 undergraduate and graduate nurses in oncology courses; (30 1750 undergraduate oncology electives for dental and medical students, 875 medical and dental students in summer clinical and research programs; (40 65 masters and doctoral students in cancer epidemiology since 11975. Pre- and post-doctoral training of specialists in cancer prevention will also be undertaken in this program. The Institute has a strong background in this area, beginning with much of the early cancer epidemiology research. We also house a doctoral program which will serve as the core of this training program. Trainees will combine didactic and participation in team research projects along with their doctors research projects. Such training will lead to the development of highly trained and productive cancer prevention professionals.